


Together

by LeoOtherLands



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Kagami needed someplace to go, so Tobirama made him one.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Figgyfan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/gifts).



> This... very short piece of work is for the lovely Figgyfan14. I have wanted to write you something for some time now, and the Founders Discord server was such a good excuse to do it now! I am only sorry this is my shortest fic ever. I wish I could have made it longer, but I did try to keep it to the "one hour" time limit set in the rules. I think this took me longer than that, but I was close. I hope you enjoy, dear. "hugs" I adore you.

“I thought you said we were going to a costume party,” he murmured against my side, sleepily, tiredly. This small thing with his arms around my middle and his face pressed into my shirt. Clinging to me like I was the last thing on earth, the last solid thing the teen had to hold on to.

I put a hand on his hair, let it slid down the back of his head to cup it and hold him closer against me. My Kagami. Or, as much mine as he could be. He was too young to be much more than the one I looked out for, the one I took care of when he needed it.

He needed it today. The bruises circling his eyes were from more than just inability to sleep in his house. My fingers itched to do more than stroke his hair and take him somewhere calm and quiet to sleep, but that was all I could do for now. Someday it would be different, someday it would be more, but for now this would do.

“It is a costume party,” I returned, shuffling us both forward with care because he wouldn’t let go of me and I didn’t want him to. “It’s a party of two,” I added, helping him up the rough, wood stairs to the tiny gazebo, “and we’re here as ourselves.”

“You set this up,” he accused, voice low and thick and muffled in my clothes.

“Yes, I did,” I admitted, pulling him down with me unto the bench inside, on the concrete floor, and tugging the blankets I’d left here earlier over his legs, when he instantly pulled himself into a ball, half laying on the bench and half in my lap. When he was settled, I nudged him and pressed a streaming mug into his numb fingers. “Drink this, it’ll warm you up.”

He raised it to his lips, tasted it, frowned at it, and hid his face in my side again, even while he did not relinquish his hold on the mug. “What is it?”

“Hot apple cider.” My fingers went back to playing in his hair, and I closed my eyes, listening to the rain hissing down on the roof of the gazebo and all around our little haven of warmth. Listening to the far-off, occasional, dry rumbles of thunder. Together we were lost in a windless, autumn storm. Full of damp and scent and sharp chill. My Kagami and me. “Drink it,” I repeated, “then get some sleep. I’ll watch out for you.”

He didn’t argue. Just gulped the spiced liquid faster than he probably should, wrapped his arms back around me, murmured, “Tobi,” into my lap, and drifted off.

I held him, one hand resting on the center of his back, one on his hair. Protective. A guardian over the small form clinging to me. If I could be more, I would. But this was well. This was more than well. I sighed and I held him, and I listened to the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
